


Game Night

by Horror_Trash_Child



Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Cock Tease, Cock Worship, Gay Sex, Grinding, Hickeys, Humiliation, Kissing, Light Dom/sub, Light Spanking, M/M, Movie Night, Orgasm denial (slightly), Rough Sex, Sex Toys, Slight Voyeurism, Spanking, Stucky - Freeform, Vibrator, blowjob, cock block Barton, degredation, handjob, i'm so sorry i can't remember what happens i wrote this in a day while watching big bang theory, pure Stark Sass, slight exhibitionism, steve is so not as innocent as everyone thinks, this is all safe same and consenual so please don't get your panties in a twist
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-13
Updated: 2016-08-13
Packaged: 2018-08-08 13:58:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7760470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Horror_Trash_Child/pseuds/Horror_Trash_Child
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They were only ten minutes into the movie when Steve pulled a blanket around the two of them, smiling down at Bucky fondly when he instantly curled his fingers in the soft material, hugging it up to just below his collarbones. "Steve your pho-oh!" He gasped, luckily some argument from the tv covered his slip up. What he'd originally thought was Steve's phone vibrating again turned out to be something different; for one, it was coming from inside of him. </p><p>Bucky bit down on his lower lip to muffle a groan, hips shifting as he looked up at Steve with confused but lust blown pupils. Barely any colour left in his eyes as they dilated. The blonde kept his eyes on the screen as if nothing had happened but brandished something from inside his pocket, waving it slightly underneath the blanket for only Bucky's eyes.</p><p>(Request for more information about their toys, a naughty photo Tony took and a lil' but more of cock worshipping. Let's hope I did it justice!)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Game Night

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to Josh Mills for the request! I hope i did it justice!!!
> 
> Anyone can leave a comment with a request and i'll try to do my best for you, my lovlies. 
> 
> I am slrry for any typo's or over repeated words. I have still not recovered from my concert yesterday (which was A-Ma-ZING)
> 
> Have a great day/night. I love you all. <3

Bucky was nestled into the side of the dark leather couch, curling against the heat it still contained after Steve had moved from his position there a little under twenty minutes ago, like his own personal radiator. The team were each seated around the living room, waiting for the weekly movie marathon that ensued. Natasha sat, straddling one of Tony's good wooden dining chairs with her arms folded atop the backrest, looking for all the world the textbook definition of bored. Thor lay slouched against the side of the couch, one leg hiked up so he could rest his forearm on his knee while the other lay haphazardly on the floor, ready to trip over Sam at the quickest chance.

  
He kept shooting glares at the chair Natasha rested on, clearly unhappy with the piece of furniture and cursing Clint under his breath in Azgardian for making Tony switch the decor of the Tower. He'd complained after a long visit home with his wife and kids, that the Tower while modern, looked cold and clinical with all Tony's harsh metal chairs and glass tables. It was known around the group that Clint could be a bigger drama Queen than Tony when he wished it, and for almost two months he'd refused to sit anywhere but the stiff floor until Tony made the living space more "homey". The walls were now panelled with solid oak and the ceilings and floors were no longer painted a tasteless white. However, _Thor_ now hated it, grumbling under his breath that "puny scraps of mortal wood could not sustain his Godlike size".

  
Sam was supposed to be making popcorn, but had to keep making more and more as he and Clint participated in a "corn war" from opposite ends of the room, flinging pieces at each other until Wanda effectively created an invisible wall between them to stop their childish fight. "Can we _please_ put the movie on now?" She groaned, rubbing at her temples until Tony walked away from the front door after seeing Bruce out. "Am I the dad in this group now? Do i have to scold and spank you all just to get you to behave?" He said in mock shock, resting a hand on his chest as he feigned emotional pain.

  
It had all started when Tony tried to convince Bucky to spend more time with the avengers after missions instead of just disappearing into his and Steve's room. Bucky, while he used to be a socialite, had become quite a recluse. But the Avengers were persistent and what originally started out as a playful whine from Stark to "spend more family time together", developed into an actual occasion. Every Friday the team would relax. Tony would provide scotch old enough to be Bucky's fathers kind of drink, Sam would attempt to cook until somebody ordered pizza, and they'd all dim the lights and sit through whatever genre of movie had been picked for a few hours.

  
"Anthony, for one you have _always_ been the father here, and two-" Steve cut off as he sauntered into the room, leaning against the arm rest beside Bucky and whispering loud enough for everyone to hear, "only I spank Bucky". The brunette mentioned shoved at Steve's shoulder playfully at the comment, cheeks stained a dark red and ignoring as Tony and Steve got caught up in a mini verbal war. "Don't you use my full name, _Steven_ . And how am I the father? Both Barnes and you are old enough to be our parents" Tony scoffed, "yeah, you're right. So don't take that tone with me, Mr" Steve retorted. Tony held up his hands in a good natured surrender, leaning closer to Sam who had now taken a seat in the plush leather armchair besides the couch to stealth away some of his popcorn.

  
Steve leaned in close to Bucky's ear so nobody else could over hear the conversation, gently brushing a lock of his hair back behind his ear. "It's game night". A shiver rolled it's way up James' spine, making him bite his lip as he glanced around the room, making sure the team were effectively pre-occupied before he slipped out of his comforting seat to follow Steve to the bedroom.

  
"Game night" was common code between the couple; Bucky knew what it meant, and anticipated it every night, because it was up to his boyfriend to decide when and where it occurred. It never failed to leave Bucky on edge. Once the door was sufficiently closed behind them, Steve leaned against it, smiling his most cocky and winning smile at the other. "You can speak" he said under his breath, nudging Bucky's cheek with his knuckles as he walked towards the closet. Bucky had to swallow multiple times before he found his voice, licking his dry lips as he looked at Steve with dark eyes. "What will we be using tonight, sir?". Steve, the infamous Captain America, The US-of-A's own golden boy just simply cackled under his breath.

"You'll find out soon enough" he purred, that dominant tone seeping into his voice naturally, like coming home. "Pants down, bend over the bed". Taking in a shaky breath, Bucky shuffled out of his fitted black jeans, kicking them off and tugging down his boxer briefs before hesitantly bending over the bed. He listened to Steve rustle around for a while, clenching his fists in the silk sheets of the bed and focusing on keeping his breathing steady as he squirmed, waiting. "Stevie" he complained, feeling open and exposed on the bed. More so than if Steve were behind him, because this felt like being alone. Naked and alone. Nobody to distract him from that fact. Steve only stopped to turn and glare at the dark haired man spread over his bed, tutting in a way that seemed too loud for the room as he wondered over to Bucky. He dropped something on the bed out of Bucky's line of sight, shocking him and making him arch up with a cry when Steve's harsh warm palm came down against his left asscheek.

  
"What did you call me?" He crooned, rubbing the same hand over his ass and sending tingles up through Bucky's nerves as he squeezed possessively. "I said sir" he mumbled, pressing his cheek against the bed, "only sir". "Good boy" he heard in a voice like honey, smiling beside himself as he parted his thighs, knowing he'd done the right thing when Steve stroked his fingers up the inside of the right one. The muscles under Bucky's thighs tensed when he felt the graze of fingertips over his balls, wriggling as he pressed them closed but getting no relief as Steve just firmly pulled them open again. He stood between them, effectively putting an end to Bucky's movements.

  
"Are you ready to play tonight, Buck?" He asked, spitting obscenely loud into his hand and parting Bucky's cheeks as he rubbed two soaked fingers over his hole, making it twitch in response. "Y-yes sir, i'm ready" he promised, already feeling flushed from the light touches, goosebumps raised all over his skin as he forced his body to stay still and not advance against the teasing. "I'm green". He heard a soft sigh from the blonde behind him, a small hearty chuckle as Bucky felt two fingers pressing inside of him with only a small amount of saliva to ease the way. He knew he should have expected it, even if Steve hadn't asked, Bucky's safe word system of "green, yellow, red" always marked how fast or slow they went. And as soon as he had uttered green he should have been prepared to feel Steve's thick fingers scissoring him open, curling and rubbing deep inside of him until he was softly shaking on the bed.

  
" _Sir_ " he moaned, biting down on the sheets impatiently as he let his boyfriend stretch him out, loving the rough edge to the pleasure from barely any lubricant. Steve silenced him with a short tug to his hair, pulling his face away from the sheets and signalling for Bucky to raise himself up on his elbows. He did so, trying to look over his shoulder when Steve picked something up from the bed. He heard the flick of a cap opening and then the tell tail squirt of lube, curling his hands into his own hair as he waited with baited breath.

  
"Tonight were stepping it up a notch" Steve purred, nudging something cold and wet against Bucky's hole, making him clench up reflexively. "Shh, baby. Relax" the blonde cooed, leaning down to kiss the small of James' back through his thin shirt, rubbing one of his hips as he guided the head of something thick against Bucky and rubbing it in small circles against his hole. "Or well, IM taking it up a notch. You trust me, right baby boy?" He asked, fingertips petting down Bucky's thigh as it slipped inside of him and- _oh!_

  
Bucky whimpered, shaking his head in weak protest as he realised what was happening, his curiosity evaporating like smoke as a few inches of hard unwavering plastic slipped inside of him. He loved their "game nights", they made him deliriously happy, but part of the package was the fact that most of the time he had to endure Steve's plans _in front of people_. "Sir, please...not that, not tonight" he whined, gasping and digging his nails into the duvet when Steve pressed roughly on the base of the dildo, slipping it inside of him roughly until it had bottomed out and rested snuggly just millimetres next to his prostate.

  
"You know you can take it" Steve promised, hands roaming around Bucky's waist as he knelt one of his legs on the bed beside his lover, leaning over him to nuzzle the back of his hair. "You're going to be a good boy for me tonight, Buck. And you're going to sit through movie night with _this_ -" he emphasised, wrapping his fingers around the base of the toy and twisting it inside of James, "deep inside of you, because you're such a good little slut for me. Right baby?". Bucky sucked in a breath through his teeth before he nodded, letting Steve shakily pull him into a standing position and feeling a small thrill through his veins when the blonde kissed the tip of his nose. It was so out of character but Bucky appreciated it, when they played around like this, sometimes he needed gentle reminders to let him know it was okay to want to be controlled.

  
"Legs up" Steve smirked, gripping Bucky's ankle and sliding it back into the leg hole of his boxers. They had slipped down his thighs while he thrashed on the bed. Pulling them up slowly, Steve settled them low on his hips, untucking his shirt and letting it fall around Bucky's thighs. "You look adorable in my shirts, you know that?" He whispered, carding his fingers through the back of Bucky's hair and scraping his nails over his scalp in the way he knew the brunet loved, pulling a short hiss from him.

  
Steve had that light crinkle between his eyebrows when Bucky glanced at him, that line that gave away his emotions and told Bucky he was fretting over something. Leaning up on tip toes he kissed the side of Steve's temple, cupping his jaw as he met his eyes seriously. "Sir, honestly. I'm green, no worrying okay?" He breathed, their breaths mingling in the short space between their mouths, "i have my safe word". It seemed like millennia until Steve nodded, his head shifting against Bucky's were it rested, and he closed the gap between them to capture Bucky's lips in a soothing kiss. It was almost like they fell into place from there, bodies reacting to the simple touch as the blonde gripped Bucky's hip, pulling him closer as he parted the man's lips using his own so he could slide his tongue inside Bucky's hot mouth.

  
"Stevie" he exhaled, nibbling softly on Steve's lip and receiving a playful swat on the ass for using his boyfriend's name. They would have been content to stay like that for ages until a loud wrap on the door echoed through the room, making Bucky jump but Steve just wrapped his arms around his waist securely. Unwilling to let him go. "Guys, stop fucking, we have a very important movie to watch!" Clint called, slightly muffled through the door, "come on! The adventures of Tyler Durden and his secret club await!".

  
With that Steve pulled away with a chuckle, rolling his eyes and uttering a word his mother would have scolded him for in the direction of the door. Bucky bumped his hip with Steve's, giggling a "language" up at him. He shuffled semi-awkwardly to the door as Steve pocketed something from the bed, joining him as they walked back to the living room. "About time" Natasha grumbled, pointing towards the screen, "we've been staring at the opening menu for _ages_. What were you even doing?". Steve shared a look with Bucky that raised a chorus of "do _**not**_ answer that" from everyone except Natasha, ushering them both over the the love seat and tugging Bucky down into his lap as they got comfortable.

  
"Hey, James" Tony asked curiously, smirking at him, "where are your jeans?". Bucky looked down at his legs, shrugging nonchalantly and curling them closer to his body as he settled in for the movie. Just as Sam clicked the "play movie" option something flashed, making him instinctively wrap himself up in Steve's warm embrace, which only led to another flash.

  
"Tony what the hell, man?!" Bucky grunted, blinking his eyes and seeing small dots before his vision as a bright screen came close to his face. It took him a second to make out but it was a photo of him, curled up with his legs over Steve's thigh and his head on his shoulder. Steve's own arm was wrapped around Bucky's waist, and the angle his legs were at made it look like he was only wearing the mid thigh length shirt. No boxers. "This is totally going on Instagram" Stark teased, waving the phone in their direction again before falling back into his previous position on the bean bag.

  
Tony's brief laughter was cut short when Sam tossed popcorn into his hair, making the billionaire shake his head like a dog as he typed away on his phone. He felt a vibration against his thigh that made him jump slightly. "Relax, it's just my phone" Steve reassured, rubbing Bucky's hip out of habit to coax him back into being pliant against Steve's chest, but the brunette still narrowed his eyes down at Tony.

  
They were only ten minutes into the movie when Steve pulled a blanket around the two of them, smiling down at Bucky fondly when he instantly curled his fingers in the soft material, hugging it up to just below his collarbones. "Steve your pho- _oh!_ " He gasped, luckily some argument from the tv covered his slip up. What he'd originally thought was Steve's phone vibrating again turned out to be something different; for one, it was coming from _inside_ of him. Bucky bit down on his lower lip to muffle a groan, hips shifting as he looked up at Steve with confused but lust blown pupils. Barely any colour left in his eyes as they dilated. The blonde kept his eyes on the screen as if nothing had happened but brandished something from inside his pocket, waving it slightly underneath the blanket for only Bucky's eyes.

  
James' mind clicked as he stared down at the little rectangular remote, only four buttons on it. He felt the vibrations coming from the toy buried deep inside of him increase and knew that it was due to his boyfriend pressing one of said buttons. He hadn't just slipped any old toy inside of Bucky, he'd purposely chosen one of their vibrators. Bucky mentally cursed himself for not suspecting anything sooner, nosing at Steve's jaw and sucking on it to muffle his slight whimpering. "Shh, baby. Wouldn't want to others to know, would you?" Steve teased, whispering down his ear and flicking his tongue against the shell of it, sucking on his lobe and making Bucky's heart stutter.

  
He knew he could use his safe words if he liked, but for some reason he didn't want to. The closest person to them was Natasha a few feet away, as the rest of the group had sunken down to the floor after eating too much. Completely engrossed in the movie. Bucky decided that maybe the teasing shouldn't be one way, so with his new resolve he wrapped the blanket around them more securely and purposely shifted his hips so Steve's cock dragged against his ass through his tight jeans. Steve's breath did an intake and Sam mumbled an "i'm with you Stevie. That scene was _brutal_ ", mistaking the noise for one of repulsion.

  
"What do you think you're doing?" He growled quietly against Bucky's hair, gripping one of the brunette's hips as he repeated the action, grinding down against him. "Playing" Bucky whispered, batting his eyelashes up at Steve and adding a " _Sir_ ". Steve surprisingly let go of Bucky, letting him wriggle his hips against him harder in the darkness, the blonde's right hand digging into the arm rest of the couch as he pressed a button on the remote. James, who had twisted back a little to go back to kissing Steve's throat, groaned and bit down desperately. It made Steve's hips hitch up against him, his cock hardening in his jeans against the back of Bucky's thigh.

  
"S-sir, don't... _please_..." Bucky whined down his ear, but it was only met with another press of a button. He couldn't handle it, the vibrations making his body tense and shake noticeably (only to Steve) sent shocks through the base of his spine. Pleasure tingling in his brain as he started becoming less aware of where they were, instead focusing on the persistent toy just shy of where he wanted it. Crawling into a better position on Steve's lap, Bucky tugged on the other man's hand, leading it to the front of his boxers needily.

  
"Oh, now you want something, baby boy?" Steve crooned, slipping his fingers through the slit in James' boxers and brushing his thumb over the skin of his cock, making Bucky nod desperately against his shoulder and buck his hips up for more. "Too bad" he said sternly, taking his hand away completely and holding Bucky's hips in an iron grip, mouthing at a spot just below his ear. "Maybe you shouldn't have been such a bad little boy, and you would have gotten it" Steve purred, sliding one hand up the back of Bucky's shirt to claw at his shoulders, "such a whore for me, always wanting more, aren't you Bucky?".

  
He gave a weak nod, shimmying his hips until he could effectively grind down against Steve, lips parting on a silent cry when the action made the toy press deeper inside of him. The vibrations seemed to seep through his bones as the head of the toy nudged his prostate, leaving Bucky a trembling mess in Steve's lap. " _Enough_ " the blonde groaned, turning off the vibrator and firmly turning Bucky back around so he was sat with his back to him on his lap.

  
He made his lover sit through the rest of the movie in silence, any time he let out a lusty moan or whimper Steve pinched the inside of his thigh, effectively silencing him. He didn't stop the teasing though, attaching his mouth to a spot on Bucky's shoulder and using his skilled tongue and teeth to leave a dark hickey in it's place before moving along, trailing his wet tongue over Bucky's toned skin and making him shiver.

  
"Baby?" Steve murmured with his chin resting on Bucky's shoulder, waiting for the curious "hmm?" From his boyfriend before he did anything else. James was about to turn around and make sure if Steve was okay, but hot and slightly clammy fingertips were brushing down his happy trail, from just below his belly button to the edge of his boxer briefs. "If you come without permission then you don't get my cock tonight" Steve finished, a small smirk playing on his lips as he tugged down Bucky's underwear just enough to slip his hand inside, curling it around the boy's cock and giving it a light squeeze before giving it a long stroke.

  
Luckily the blanket covered most of their actions, and the brunette tried his hardest to be obedient by staying pliant, digging his nails into his own thigh to control the urge to moan. He tipped his head back against Steve's shoulder, marginally spreading his thighs so he had better access. Bucky was rewarded when he felt the blunt press of Steve's thumb against the head of his cock, rubbing the pre-come around the tip and ever so gently running his nail over the slit. He turned on the vibrator again, keeping it on it's lowest setting since he could tell his boyfriend was already struggling to keep his breathing steady. "You're doing so good, just a little longer Buck" Steve promised, holding the trembling boy in his arms as he pleasured him, "just a little longer".

  
By the time the movie was over Bucky could barely contain himself, hitching up into Steve's palm and moaning almost silently when it made the blonde tighten his grip. He couldn't keep his eyes closed, anything louder than a gasp being hidden by pressing his face against Steve's bare throat. "I c-can't, _please_. N-No more" he kept begging under his breath, even though after every comment he only urged Steve on. When the rest of the gang sat up Steve- to Bucky's horror- still didn't stop, only slowed the motions of his hand to not arouse suspicion.

  
"Were beat" Wanda yawned, stretching out as gracefully as a cat before accepting Sam's opening hand, helping to pull herself up as she picked a piece of popcorn out of his hair and nibbled on it. "Yeah, i need another drink and then Jarvis can strip me for bed" Tony sighed, pouring out another glass of scotch from the tumbler set on the counter. "Jarvis undresses you?" Steve asked curiously, annoying Bucky when there wasn't even a gravelly tone or roughness to his voice, "I always wondered when you two would get together. Such a cute couple".

  
"Oh please" Sam chimed in, grabbing his pillow off the floor and tucking it under his arm, watching Natasha and Wanda leave for bed. "Talk about cute couples. You two have been cuddling since this thing started. Aren't you too warm?". Bucky could only manage a shrug, fingertips digging into Steve's abs under the blanket as he composed himself. "A little flushed, nothing big" Steve chuckled, using his free hand to poke Bucky's back. To his disbelief Tony stood there, camera posed at the two of them, making Bucky clutch the blanket protectively. "Smile! Say lazy fuckers" Stark cackled, clicking a button on his phone and taking a photo of the two of them. Bucky did his best to offer a half smile, muttering a "thank god" into Steve's chest when they dispersed.

  
Sliding his hands off of Bucky, Steve roughly pushed him off of the couch, making him land on his knees with a small _**Thump**_. he moaned at the feeling, picturing bruises on his legs the next morning. "S-Stevie" Bucky croaked, voice rough from holding in noises most of the night, signalling he was getting impatient. Steve didn't scold him for the name, just licked his lips as he looked down at Bucky, ever so slowly spreading his legs.

 

The brunette instantly crawled forward, nosing along Steve's thigh, along the line of his jeans and letting his eyes flutter closed. He mewled pathetically, parting his lips as he mouthed over the front of Steve's tight jeans, sucking on the damp material and grazing his teeth over it. Steve watched him with a predatory curiosity, curling a hand in Bucky's hair and tipping his head a little to the left, tugging him closer and groaning at the feel of Bucky whimpering against his cock.

  
"Stevie I wanna come" Bucky exhaled shakily, opening his eyes to look up at Steve, sliding one of his hands up the blonde's calf and squeezing. He kept moving his hand up the inside of Steve's leg since he didn't stop him, pushing up his shirt minutely so he could see the strip of skin above his waistband, biting his lip as he flicked the top button of his jeans. "Hmm" was all Steve said in reply, rubbing the back of Bucky's neck with his thumb and brushing the pulse at the side, urging Bucky to tug open the button. He leaned in, capturing the zipper between his teeth and sliding it down, eyes widening as he rucked down Steve's jeans to around his thighs with Steve only lifting his hips as any form of help.

  
"You really want it, baby?" he crooned from above the brunette, a smirk tilting the corner of his mouth as Bucky bounced on his knees slightly, impatiently pawing at the top of Steve's black briefs. "What do you want more" he whispered, tipping Bucky's chin up with two firm fingers, leaning forward so his warm breath fanned out over Bucky's face. "Do you want to come, or do you want my cock? Times ticking" he purred, clucking his tongue.

  
Bucky made a grumbling noise of complaint, resting his head against Steve's knee as he thought. He didn't get long, Steve tugged on his hair roughly to get his attention. "If you don't decide now i will force a cock ring on you and _make_ you go to bed without either", "no!" Bucky cried out. He shook his head, instantly latching his hands onto Steve's underwear and trying to remove them, but Steve's broad hands enclosed over his own to stop him.

  
"Steve!" He hissed, receiving a light slap to the cheek for his efforts. He felt his hair slide from behind his ear, hanging in his face as he ignored the twitch his cock gave from the action. "Patience, Buck" the blonde teased, rolling down his own underwear agonisingly slowly and pushing both them and his jeans down to just above his knees. His cock slapped lightly against his abdomen, the head red and leaking pre-come. It was the only sign that tonight had effected Steve at all, he was so in control of his own body. It made Bucky crazy.

  
"Tell me you want it" he ordered in a dark voice, running his fingers down the cheek he'd slapped, trailing them over his lips and sighing when Bucky parted his mouth and sucked on them softly. He flicked his tongue over the tips, moaning deep in his throat when Steve pressed them in further. When he pulled off a small string of saliva connected them to his bottom lip, licking it to break the thin line and nodding his head slowly. "I want it, Stevie" he promised, hovering with his lips just inches from Steve's cock, "i really fucking want it. I need your cock, need you to fuck my mouth...i've been thinking about it all night. You always give me exactly what I want, you make it so good, sir".

  
Clearly that was good enough for Steve because the restraining hand in his hair turned pliant, nudging Bucky forward until his warm lips pressed against the base of his cock. The brunette worked his way up, laving wet, sloppy kisses from base to tip and flicking his tongue over the slit just to feel the way Steve tensed against the couch. "Hmm, you always taste so good on my tongue" he mumbled incoherently, batting his eyelashes up at his boyfriend as he sucked on the head playfully, hallowing out his cheeks and feeling his body tremble at the clingy taste of pre-come on his tongue.

  
"Stop being a cock tease" Steve growled possessively, gripping Bucky's jaw and glancing into his eyes for reassurance before thrusting his hips forward, burying himself in the tight wet heat of Bucky's perfect mouth. "We both know you like it like this. Rough and hard an- _ah!_ " He stammered, tipping his head back against the couch as he swallowed thickly, adams apple bobbing visibly "you love it...being treated like a slut. You are my good little slut, right baby?".

  
Bucky nodded as best he could, balancing his hands on Steve's thighs and feeling the light hairs tickling his palms as he used the leverage to sink further down onto his lover's cock, forcing back his gag reflex and clenching his throat around him as saliva beaded up and rolled down his bottom lip to his chin. Steve shifted closer to the edge of the couch, fisting his hand in Bucky's hair and pressing him close until the brunette's nose was nuzzled into the small patch of Steve's pubic hair. He breathed in deeply through his nose, partially to catch his breath and mostly to take in the scent of his boyfriend. He smelled perfect; of musk and soap and sweat. So completely _male_ it made Bucky have to press a firm hand against the bulge in his boxers just to get some relief.

  
Steve pulled Bucky back by his hair, watching him gasp, face flushed a deep burgundy as tears rolled down his cheeks. They mingled with the mix of saliva and pre-come dripping from his chin, the crystal tears clinging to his long dark lashes made him seem like a defiled beauty. Steve's own personal Angel to take apart with pain and pleasure. "S-stop touching" Steve commanded, voice rugged as he held the shaft of his cock in his hand, guiding the tip to Bucky's lips and letting out a sadistic laugh when the man instantly whimpered and chased it with his lips. Instead he moved, rubbing the sticky head over Bucky's cheek and making even more a mess of him, listening to his boyfriend's unsteady breathing mingled with moans and mewls.

  
"You've been such a good boy" Steve praised when Bucky rested his hand back on Steve's thigh, quickly switching positions and curling his fingers around the edge of the couch to get out some of his sexual frustration. "Such a good boy for me, and good boy's get rewards, don't they Buck?" Steve smiled proudly, making Bucky blush- even after everything they'd done together- and nod vigorously. "Uh huh" he agreed, licking his swollen bottom lip and eyeing up Steve's cock just inches from his mouth like a piece of candy.

  
Steve leaned down, kissing Bucky's temple before laying back against the couch, resting an arm behind his head and the other on the back of Bucky's slightly sweaty neck again. "Go for it, baby. You've earned it". The words sent a thrum through the man on the floor, eyes shining as he wiped a hand across his face. He practically pounced on Steve, nuzzling one of his hips with a content sigh before slipping his mouth back around him. He set the pace this time, bobbing his head slow enough to appreciate the drag of heated skin against his tongue but not enough to tease.

  
"Fuck yeah. _Y-Yeah_ baby, just like that" Steve coaxed, hips shifting in little movements whenever Bucky lapped at the sensitive skin below the head, making him twitch between his lips. "Take it like such a pretty lil' whore for me...even t-though anyone could walk in here. See you like this, on your k-knees for _me_ ". Bucky couldn't keep his eyes open, his jaw starting to ache as he sped up. He hallowed out his cheeks around Steve for more friction, running his tongue over any inch of skin he could reach as he moved back. A few times he pushed himself, taking in Steve to the root and holding himself there even while his gag reflex protested. It was worth it when he accidentally scraped his teeth against the underside of Steve just a little, making the blonde cry out and grip the couch cushions in a deadly hold.

  
"B-Buck- _Buck_ stop, m'not gonna last" he panted, chest heaving visibly from Bucky's position on the floor, " _Bucky_ , oh God you're _mouth_...baby I can't, I- fuck, _James!_ ". Bucky let Steve's cock fall from his lips with a comical " _ **POP**_ ", holding him firmly as he came, spilling all over Bucky's cheek and lips. The brunette whimpered and opened his mouth, catching some on his tongue and swallowing it greedily like a drowning man might gasp for air. He kept Jerking Steve off through the after shocks, smiling childishly to himself when he would twitch against his palm. Bucky left one last closed mouth peck to the tip and ignored Steve's groan of oversensitivity, crawling into his lap to be held.

  
"You" Steve breathed, shaking his head as he licked strips of Bucky's skin to clean him off, making his boyfriend giggle and squirm "you are one of a kind, Buck". Bucky just rubbed his face with his sleeve to dry the freshly dampened skin, fitting his face against Steve's neck as he purposely rolled his hips down, signalling what he wanted. While he'd been on his knees his pleasure had become second best, his first priority, his first need was to get Steve off to the best of his ability. Knowing that HE, James Buchanan Barnes, was the one making him feel amazing made him feel almost high with satisfaction. But now that Steve was coming down his own need seemed to nag at the front of his mind, leaving him covered in goosebumps and coiling his body as close to Steve's as possible.

  
"Stevie?" He asked almost silently, the hairs standing up on the back of Steve's neck from his breath the only indication he'd spoken at all. "It's okay, baby. I've got you" he promised, wrapping an arm securely around his boyfriend's waist and pressing him so close Bucky's leaking cock rubbed against Steve's toned stomach. He reached his other hand out and grabbed the remote Bucky had almost forgotten about, clicking on a low setting so Bucky didn't feel as strung out as before a d watching as the man in his lap wriggled, shallow breaths hitting the side of Steve's neck. He dropped the remote and slipped his hand up the back of Bucky's shirt, kissing his lips softly as he smiled, his left hand making it's way up from Bucky's thigh to his cock.

  
" _I've got you_ ". 

 


End file.
